reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tankgunner Acolyte
Enlisted from various parts of Europe, trained in various camps in England, Tankgunners serve as the main core of Tier 1 for the Company of Liberty, a rumoured robotic version is also known to be found on the battlefield * Company of Liberty - Main anti-ground soldiers, equipped with Recoiless Rifles along with charges, known to work with Rookies * Robot Empire - Robotic versions of the original Tankgunner Acolyte, resistant to biological and nuclear substances due to their metallic armour Company of Liberty "Pain is weakness leaving the body." - Tankgunner when being healed - The Tankgunner Acolyte are experienced soldiers with using recoiless rifles and explosives, these soldiers are usually based from European locations and mainly from disbanded gangs or some gangs which help organise the Company of Liberty. They are the anti-tank soldiers of the Company's armed forces which will lead the anti-tank beating when fighting a battle in groups; whilst deploying TNT explosives, they will cause damage to any vehicle which are in their way. They are common with Rookie Blue Helmets when it comes to tank hunting missions, their recoiless rifles were imported from the United States, which makes him unique unlike other anti-vehicle soldiers when fighting a tank column whilst being protected by Skyguard Acolytes. When on the field and with a group of 8 or more Tankgunners, the soldiers are unstoppable but still vunerable to hostile snipers. Guidence and assistance within fellow operatives within the Company of Liberty in the battlefield around fellow Tankgunner Acolytes an are good against infantry and vehicles, throughout their war on terrorism they are constant threats against all enemy personnel since they don't have rockets. The Tankgunner Acolytes are known to be human battle tanks due to his equipment and being a pain against terrorist personnel; Snipers are known to protect these well hearted soldiers from enemy infantry. Machined Version "Charge!" - Machine Tankgunner Acolyte - Utilising the same weapons and explosives as a human Tankgunner Acolyte, along with special immunity to any type of hazards, such as pools of dangerous radation or biologicals, along with being immune to many GLRF utilised ABC weapons, despite being similar in shape and design these machined Tankgunners have been known for their anti-ground vehicle capabilities despite looking almost being hastily built by the faction's robot construction facilities. Despite being with Robotic Riflemen whilst out on patrol or during raids, Machined Tankgunners have been known for taking out an entire unit of United States Task Force M1A3 Abrams Tanks and Company M5A3 Leopard Tanks on the year of 2045 within the borders Afghanistan during a Robot Invasion, they spotted with some bullet holes in their armour plating and residue from the ground on some of the destroyed hulks of the vehicles that were lost. Behind the Scenes * The Tankgunner Acolyte is like a human version of the GLA's Scorpion from the original game. * They have TNT Explosives to use on buildings and sometimes tanks if lucky. Allthou having the explosives training, arming TNT on tanks is risky but still fun. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Infantry